Vampire Pride
by wolf191000
Summary: Summary:Basically this story follows the Manga starting after chapter 33 and the rest is my own creation. Tsukune eventually becomes a Vampire and I'll make a Lemon or more, so Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Pride

Chapter 1: Oldest Sister

(Author: Hello Fans of my Naruto and Bleach stories but more importantly Hello Fans of Rosario + Vampire. I've been reading and watching loads of R + V stories lately and I just had to make my own story. Basically it's gonna start out Adventurous then it will end with Tsukune joining Moka"s Family enjoy.)

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

(Author: This is important first of I don't own anything from R+V except a few Manga books. Second this story will be a Tsukune and Moka Pairing with future Lemon's. Thirdly this story will start in the part of the Manga when the gang visits Touhou Fuhai and they come out of Moka's memories and even though we Fans don't know what happens in the Manga YET I'll make it up as I go along, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.)

Story start.

In the Wong Family's Mansion the people of Fairy Tail and their special guest finished dealing with the Wong Family (Author: don't worry Fong Fong's Mum and Dad aren't dead, maybe injured but not dead) and they headed to Touhou Fuhai's Mansion.

While walking towards it their guest thought _"Oh my Moka dear I'm so looking forward to seeing you again."_

(Touhou Fuhai's Mansion) (Before Fairy Tail arrive)

"Come on Kurumu bring them back now Please" said the little Witch Yukari Sendo.

"I agree be quick already you dam Succubus, we don't have all day" said a very panicked Fong Fong Wong.

"I do, I'm already died" said a very calm Ling Ling Wong.

"WOULD YOU STOP USING THAT EXCUSS" shouted now annoyed Yukari and Fong Fong.

"Sorry to annoy you" Ling Ling finished.

(In the Realm of Moka's Mind)

Tsukune blinked as he, Touhou Fuhai and Mizore seem to be in a world of nothing but white so he spoke up "What happened first we see Moka's Mother putting the Rosario around her neck and now we've just appeared in a world full of nothing but white."

"Yeah that's strange what's going on" Mizore decided to speak up.

Touhou Fuhai took a puff of his pipe then said "Agreed this is strange and the only thing I can think of is that someone's trespassed in Moka's mind like us, a real shame I would've really like to have seen how that battle with Alucard had turned out."

"Someone else has entered Moka-san's mind who" Tsukune wondered.

Then they heard a YAHOO and suddenly Tsukune's head was placed in two soft yellow pillows as the intruder shouted "Tsukune I finally found you my Succubus dream technique worked, are you ok."

Then a ice kunai flew into Kurumu's head as Mizore spoke annoyed "Hey bazooka girl let my Tsukune's head go or I'll freeze you next time."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CREEPY STALKER" Kurumu shouted and opened her arms letting Tsukune breath again.

Touhou Fuhai cried anime tears whispering "Lucky youthful boy getting the boob facial, how lucky, I wish I was young again."

"Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan now's not the time for this, Kurumu-chan how did you get here" Tsukune said trying to calm the girls down.

Kurumu put her claws away as she remembered why she came here "I'll tell you that later right now I have to get you guys back, Fairy tails in the Mansion."

"FAIRY TAIL" the other three said surprised.

"This is bad I'll have to fix Moka's seal another time, get us out of here now Succubus" Touhou Fuhai said in panic.

"No problem that's why I'm here, get ready" then Kurumu closed her eyes, put her hands to her heart and said "RELEASE."

(Real World)

And just like that Tsukune, Mizore, Touhou Fuhai, Kurumu and surprisingly Inner-Moka woke up and the others who were already awake looked at them surprised, happy to see their friends awaken from their memory trip.

"You're finally awake thank goodness" Yukari shouted hugging Tsukune.

"Yes Tsukune's awake now we should have no problems dealing with that Fairy tail" Fong Fong shouted in joy.

"Yes very good" said Ling Ling smiling like always.

After getting Yukari of him Tsukune helped Moka up asking "Are you ok Moka-san."

Moka still recovering from have her lost memories returned replied "Yes I'm fine Tsukune but I sense danger approaching, we can worry about my Seal later."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and suddenly the gates burst open and the gang awaited for the smoke to clear before making a move. But Moka sensed a horrible Aura she wished to never feel again and to the surprise of the other's she was shaking in slight fear.

The smoke finally cleared and the Fairy Tail's guest stepped forward alone, she probably told the men in black suit's to stand back so she could handle this alone.

As the stranger in a hooded dress stepped forward she spoke "Oh my it's certainly been a long time my dear Moka" and she pulled down her hood revealing a black-haired woman with small pony-tails on ether side of her head with pale-skin and red slatted-eyes glaring at Moka and her friends.

Moka stood forth and replied "Yes and I wish we'd never meet again Akua Shuzen."

"Oh my Moka dear there's no need for formalities dear little Sister" Akua said shocking most of the group.

"Sister, Moka-san this is another sister of yours" Yukari said very surprised.

"Oh well if she's your sister that means you can ask her and her Fairy Tail friends nicely to leave, right Moka-san" Fong Fong hoped.

Moka gave him a death glare and Fong Fong hid behind his sister Ling Ling for safety.

Tsukune turned to Fong Fong "It's not that simple Fong Fong-san this is Moka-sans Eldest Sister and from what myself, Mizore and Touhou Fuhai-sama have seen in Moka-san's memories is that we can't trust or let our guard down with her."

Hearing this made both Moka and Akua glance at Tsukune in surprise, Moka then asked "What do you mean Tsukune have you seen my locked memories as well."

Tsukune replied "Yes, not just me but Mizore and Touhou Fuhai-sama have as well and I must say you were pretty cute when you were 10 Moka-san."

Moka slightly blushed and focused on her sister as did everyone else.

Akua smiled saying "Oh my that certainly is interesting, so I imagin you remember the past now too Moka dear."

Moka nodded "Yes I remember everything now and I've still not forgiven you Akua-neesan, but right now I ask you please leave or I'll make you."

Akua grinned "Oh my is that so, well I would like to leave to but sense our family has decided to give Fairy Tail our full support I was asked to assist them in bringing them the Dark-Lord and master of Sealing Touhou Fuhai to their head office."

Touhou Fuhai heard this and asked "What dose Fairy Tail want with an old man like me."

Akua hummed then said "Sorry but I can't give out information like that, all I can say is that Fairy Tail wants your assistants in it's great Plan, so please come quietly and Fairy Tail will spare your Family that tried so hard to stop us coming in."

This got Fong Fong's attention and asked "What do you mean what happened to my parents."

Akua replied "Oh my don't be so serious their both fine just unconscious, they did put up a good fight but nothing I couldn't handle. Back to my offer what do you say Touhou Fuhai-sama."

Moka was irritated now so she jumped her sister giving her kick which made Akua collide with the wall as Moka answered for Touhou Fuhai "How about you Know Your Place first and then we'll make agreements."

"Great job Moka-san" Tsukune happily applauded.

Moka grinned at the compliment as she then heard from the crater.

"Oh my that attack felt a little stronger from the last kick you gave me when you were 10 Moka dear" Akua said walking from the crater no wounds at all.

The others where shocked seeing that Moka hadn't taking out her enemy like she usually dose.

Moka then shouted "Stay back everyone Akua's more stronger then my sister Kahlua, none of you are a match for her, I'll handle this."

Tsukune stood worried, he saw from Moka's memories that Akua was not someone to mess with and he didn't want to believe it but he feared that this could be one battle Moka could not win.

"Oh my Moka dear tell me have you manage to gain any control of that power your mother gave you sense the last time we met" Akua asked readying her battle position.

Moka smirked "I guess you'll just have to find out Akua-neesan" and got in her fighting stance. (Author: Imagine Akua's fight stance from chapter 32 when she fights Akasha and Moka's just holding her arms up ready for both attack and defense.)

Akua made the first strike coming at fast speeds ready to slice Moka, but Moka was prepaid and just got out of the way from her sister's attack and it instead sliced some big garden rocks and to everyone who watched her attack it looked like her hands went through without making any cracks.

Mizore shuddered and said "She's using that ability again."

Both Tsukune and Touhou Fuhai shook their heads knowingly making everyone else wondering with question marks around their heads.

"What do you mean what ability, am I missing something" Kurumu cried wanting to know what they knew.

Touhou Fuhai smoked some more from his pipe and answered her while the Vampire sisters fought "Well that move she used is called Moon Crushing Dimensional sword I should know it's ability's because I'm the one who created it. That sword allows the user to prolong their existence for a short time and slice their opponent or object with out ever feeling it, in short it's the ultimate weapon Moka-san's gonna have a hard time beating that."

Surprised of what Akua can do it would seem like curtains for Moka as Akua had manage to damage her slicing her arms, legs and chest just to make them bleed and Moka was getting weaker using to much energy while Akua seemed to be doing fine.

Tsukune looked on as the battle seemed to be going in Akua's favor more then Moka's and he was wishing he could do something _"Moka-san is gonna lose no I don't want her to die what should I do" _Tsukune thought _**"More like what can you do" **_said a dark voice in his subconscious. Tsukune didn't know what that voice was but he suddenly felt the Holy Lock on his right wrist jingle and he felt power go through his body as he saw Moka get smashed against a wall and Akua standing above her.

"Well little sister this is goodbye if you meet your Mother in Hell, since we don't know if she's dead or not, tell her I said hi" Akua said readying to land the final blow.

Moka with no more strength to move just lied there waiting for the attack but it never came, instead she felt blood on her cheeks but not hers. Time seemed to stop for everyone as they looked on in horror as the person who Akua stabbed with her blade through his chest was Tsukune who took the hit for Moka instead and was spitting up blood.

Tsukune with his red-eyes and a warm smile looked at Moka and asked "Moka-san 'cough' you're not hurt to 'cough' bad are you 'cough'."

Moka looked at him in both shock and horror he had Akua's hand through his chest and he was asking if she was ok. Then Moka shouted "YOU IDIOT" and used whatever strength she had left to push Akua away from her and Tsukune and held his head near her chest saying "IDIOT, IDIOT, idiot, idiot, why did you do that, I told you not to interfere, I told you I'd take care of her and now your like this and my blood can't save you this time idiot."

Tsukune looked at her with that same smile and said "It's alright I didn't want you to get hurt Moka because if you did then what was the point of all our training if I couldn't protect you or our friends, at least this way I was some use to you" and then suddenly his body just disappeared in fin air surprising everyone.

"TSUKUNE" shouted Moka and her friends as they looked around for him.

"Where did he go, Moka" Kurumu said with tears.

"I don't know he was dieing in my arms one second and he's gone the next" Moka answered.

Then Touhou Fuhai started laughing a creepy laugh saying "Don't worry that was Mikogami's teleportation spell I had a feeling he was watching that boy from when I saw that Holy Lock on Tsukune's wrist."

"What the Head Master of our school he took Tsukune why" Kurumu yelled.

"Well would you have preferred Tsukune stay here and die, obviously he took the boy to save his life so don't worry and focus on the older Vampire for goodness sake" Touhou Fuhai explained.

The group relized they took their sites of Akua but she wasn't standing where they thought Moka pushed her instead she was with the guys in black suits and it looked like she got a phone call and was talking.

"Yes, I see, oh my that is some news, yes she's with me, yes I'll tell her, love you to Daddy" Akua put her cell phone away and stared at Moka "Oh my dear Moka a turn of events have happened and Father has pulled us out of Fairy Tails organization. It seems as though those head officers Hokuto and Kiriya have decided to plot agents us and they've appeared near outside the Shuzen Castle."

After hearing the names Hokuto and Kiriya where apart of Fairy Tail and their next plot seems to involve the Shuzen family the Yokai Academy gang decided to sort this out. So after Moka agreed to go with Akua back home she and her friends decided to come along to take care of the Fairy Tail men and went with Akua in her Limo to the Shuzen Castle.

Fong Fong begged to the group to let him come as well but they said No, then Touhou Fuhai said he wanted to check things out at the castle as well so Fong Fong and his sister went with their Great, great, great, great Grandfather on the Family's privet plane to the Shuzen Castle. But both groups had to wonder what was going on at Moka and Akua's home and also what of Tsukune.

(Head Master's office)

Mikogami sat at his desk working when Ruby came in so he asked "Well Ruby tell me is Tsukune doing ok, that medicine I gave him should save him."

Ruby said happily "Yes Head Master Tsukune-san's doing fine. But if I'm allowed to ask why did you put Tsukune-san on a futon in a private room where no one can sense demonic energy and laying on a very powerful Magical Barrier Seal, if that's ok sir."

Mikogami chuckled "No you may not ask now get back to work."

Ruby stood there shock of not getting an answer with anime tears but still nodded and left for work.

"He, he, he, he don't you think you should tell her, about the boys transformation" said the Chairman's good friend the Bus driver.

Mikogami stood up and went to the window replying "No she'll find out soon enough and besides the time has come for Tsukune to make a choice and only with that Magic Seal I created will help him face that Darkness in his heart."

The bus driver took a puff of his cigar and said "Yes I agree, we're gonna need him more then ever now if we hope to defeat that Darkness that's soon to re-awaken right."

Mikogami sat back down, then said "Indeed" then got on with his paperwork.

**To be continued**

(Author: Well here you go my first chapter of my first ever story of R+V and if you want to read more PLEASE Review.)


	2. Chapter 2 The Change

Vampire Pride

Chapter 2: The Change

(Author: Well here I continue with my R+V story I hope you enjoy chapter 2)

(Head Master's Mansion Tsukune's room)

Lying on a Futon asleep to the world and the Seal underneath him activating Tsukune starts to roll around in pain as the Vampire blood in his body starts to awaken.

(Tsukune's Mind)

Tsukune opens his eyes to a dark place filled with nothing but darkness and starts looking around for life.

"Where am I, what's going on, first I feel close to death and now I'm in this place" Tsukune says to no one.

"**I think it should be quite clear where you are boy" **a dark voice says behind Tsukune.

Tsukune turns around to meet the person who speaks to him and what he sees is someone he wish's he doesn't. Because standing there is a mirror image of himself only this him has silver hair, lifeless eyes and this person reveals his fangs like there his most popular feature.

"Who are you" Tsukune asks shivering.

His look a like grins **"what can't you guess I'm you of-course or more precise I'm the Vampire you or maybe you can call me Ghoul since that's the name I was given when I was born."**

Tsukune shocked replies "You're the Ghoul that Moka and the Head Master said was born when Moka gave me her blood."

(Author: To make things simple I'll just call him Dark Tsukune or D. Tsukune for short.)

His look a like clapped his hands applauding him and continued **"Very good I'm also the being who gave you the Vampire power so you could save yourself every time you got in a pickle. But because of that dame Holy Lock I couldn't come out completely, a shame huh."**

Tsukune voiced up "What do you mean if the Lock was broken then you'd cause trouble and they'd have to kill me for it."

D. Tsukune grinned evilly replying **"That's true but it would be mostly your fault."**

Tsukune in shock said "What do you mean."

D. Tsukune groaned and explained **"Well duh, you don't seem to get it this power Moka gave you is your's now but you were too weak and scared to use it and that's why I was born. But to the real reason I was born was because of her blood being a bit special then normal Vampire's."**

Tsukune now interested asked "What do you mean special was me becoming a Ghoul an accident or something else, TELL ME."

D. Tsukune rubbed his ears saying **"Alright no need to shout I'll tell you before we get started with the main event ok." **he then crossed his arms and began to explain** "You do remember seeing Moka's locked memories and how her Mother Akasha gave her daughter her blood to save her from death, right."**

Tsukune nodded saying "Yeah I remember and when her Mother got attacked by her sister Akua and she started releasing her hidden pow-."

Tsukune stuttered at the memory and thought about what his dark-self was trying to explain.

D. Tsukune grinned and continued **"That's right her Mother's blood was a Shinso's and remember Moka's memories where Sealed away so she didn't relies that the blood she gave you boy was in-fact the blood of a Shinso."**

Shocked at hearing this Tsukune's knees went wobbly and he landed on the ground on his knees still looking at his other-self.

"**Wait there's more you see a human body is too weak of a vessel for Shinso Blood so when your body felt this blood your body went into a state of shock. At first it was mild like normal, becoming a Vampire for a short time, but after so many injections of this Powerful blood your body couldn't handle it and instead of becoming a Vampire or dieing like most humans do you gave birth to me a Ghoul. But that was back when I was like a normal Ghoul, now thanks to the Holy Lock and Moka's training your body has allowed me to become more Vampire and that's why you're here" **D. Tsukunefinally explained.

Tsukune recovered from being told what's happened to himself heard the last part and asked "Why I'm here, that's what I want to know, why am I here."

D. Tsukune with a smile explained **"The reason you're here is now the time has come for you to choose and no I don't mean choosing one of those girls from your Harem, but after this it might not be to hard to choose anyway."**

"Time to choose, what do you mean choose what" Tsukune asked in wonder.

"**It's time to decide weather you want to stay Human or become a powerful Vampire" **D. Tsukune said in a serious tone.

Tsukune was shocked to say the least the time had come for him to ether become a Monster like his friends or remain a Human so he could be with his Family.

D. Tsukune looked at him and continued **"I don't want to put pressure on you but it's thanks to the Chairman that we could finally talk and he's hoping you'd choose becoming a Vampire because without your Shinso powers the worlds most certainly doomed to Darkness if you don't."**

This got Tsukune's attention as he got back on his feet and asked "What's that there's some Darkness coming what's going on."

D. Tsukune sighed and explained **"You know that group Fairy Tails a bad organization right" **Tsukune nodded. **"Well they seem to be ready to move and they've started there assault on the Shuzen Family and you haven't forgotten what's under the Castle now have you."**

Tsukune's eyes widened as he remembered that sleeping underneath the Shuzen Castle is the worlds most powerful and evilest Vampire of all existence, the Shinso Alucard.

"You mean that's the reason Moka-san's Sister's Kahlua and Akua are working for Fairy Tail because Fairy Tail wants Alucard's power, is that it."

D. Tsukune nodded then said **"That's the reason but don't let that stop you from choosing what you want to be the rest of your life, I'm sure the Dark-Lords can handle him like last time, even though two of them are old cronies and the third is who knows where, just tell me your choice and everything goes into action ok."**

Tsukune thought about this and thought very carefully, on one hand if he stayed Human he'd have to go back home and never see his friends again on the other hand if he became a Vampire he'd gain the Shinso power to help stop Fairy Tail's plans, not to mention gaining immortality and a better chance of getting Inner-Moka to like him more, what to do.

After some time thinking Tsukune looked to D. Tsukune with determination in his eyes giving his look a like the expression he'd hoped for.

D. Tsukune grinned and asked **"Have you made your choice." **

Tsukune nodded

"**Remember you can easily go back home to the Human realm and live a normal life" **D. Tsukune encouraged.

Tsukune smiled "Yes I know but then I also know the minute I got of that Bus and met so many friends at Yokai Academy I could never live a normal life again and you know what. I'm happy to live this life and if becoming a Vampire means I can stay with Moka and the other then I'd do it a thousand times over just to be with them, lets do it make me a Vampire so I can help my important people."

D. Tsukune laughed **"Your something else you now that, very well take it all, accept Moka's Blood, assume your duty as a Shinso and save the world, but before I go I should warn you I'm going to disappear so the power can be yours and this merger's gonna be a very painful experience for your body."**

Tsukune with determination on his face said "I don't care give me my power and I'll go back to Moka-san."

And with that D. Tsukune disappeared like he said and suddenly the Darkness of the entire room created a tornado that surrounded Tsukune and he started yelling in pain as the power in the tornado went into his body transforming him.

(Outside in the real world)

Both Ruby and Moka's little sister Kokoa with her little Bat Kou on her shoulder along with the Chairman watched in fascination as inside the Magic Barrier Tsukune was screaming in pain. His demonic energy was so fierce and powerful his Holy Lock broke to pieces and his Demonic energy that was surrounding him was a beautiful Black that was formed into Bats like Moka's and the power was so strong the Chairman's Barrier around Tsukune burst freeing Tsukune from it with lots of smoke.

Kokoa wrapped her arms around Ruby as she squeaked "His power is more stronger then Onee-sama's, is this the power of a Shinso."

Rudy stuttered saying "I… don't… know, but Tsukune-sans defiantly changed."

The smoke cleared and there stood Tsukune with Dark-Sliver hair, slightly bigger fangs on his lips and definatelly bigger muscles not to big just big enough to make him look attractive to lady-eyes.

The Head Master chucked then said "So you've made your decision have you Mr. Aono, I'm glad you chose this path for your life are you ready to help deal with Fairy Tail Vampire-Shinso Tsukune Aono."

Tsukune opened his dark blood-red slatted eyes replying "Head Master please take me to the Shuzen Castle."

**To be Continued**

(Author: Wow Tsukune's a Vampire-Shinso now and he's ready to kick some Fairy Tail butt, if you want more you know what to do PLEASE send me loads of Reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3 Shinso Revived

Vampire Pride

Chapter 3: Shinso Revived 

(Author: Hello fans glad you like my story so far I think you'll be very surprised with this chapter please enjoy.)

(Shuzen Castle: Lord Shuzen's study)

In his study Issa Shuzen sits at his desk pondering over everything that's happing so far. "How did this happen, I had Fairy Tail under my palm and yet now they threaten to destroy the entire monster realm, where did I go wrong" he shouts the last part out.

"I think you should've considered what the organization really had in mind before you helped them. Now thanks to your Daughters assistants in planting those eggs of there's in different sectors of the monster realm our secret is soon to be discovered" said his Mate and Shinso Akasha Bloodriver.

Issa sighed as he hated to be corrected said "Yes, you may be right and I'd be worried for our race if you hadn't returned to help, my Mate Akasha."

Akasha smiled and replied "Well if the peace between the Monster and the Human realms gets destroyed my darling daughter Moka would be in trouble as well and I never want that to happen."

"Yes and you might see her soon because when I got off the phone with Akuha she explained that Moka was with her and as stubborn as Moka is she might very well be with Akuha coming here" Issa said walking up right beside Akasha.

Akasha with a sad smile said "I see, that would defiantly be nice to see her again."

(Limo scene with Moka with her Sister and Friends)

Akuha glanced at her sister who was looking out the window and asked "Thinking about that boy I killed Moka dear."

Moka without looking at her older sister replied "Tsukune's not dead, he's stronger then you think Sister."

"That's right my destined-one won't die that easily" Kurumu added.

"Indeed" said Mizore quietly.

"Desu" Yukari voiced.

Akuha rolled her eye's and said "Oh my you sure have a lot of faith in him but don't let it cloud your judgment Sister dear, we have some pest control to deal with when we reach home and we won't want to upset Father now would we."

Moka glared at Akuha replying "I don't need you to tell me that Sister."

Kurumu whispered to both Mizore and Yukari "I think were about to enter the Dragon's Den soon."

Both Mizore and Yukari nodded in agreement then minutes later they had just went through a dimensional tunnel and where suddenly outside the Shuzen Castle.

"Ah home sweet home" Akuha happily sighed.

(At that same time on a hill top)

Three men stood looking at the Limo with recognizable people coming out of it, one man had brown hair with glasses, a man on his left with silver hair non-matching eyes and at the same time reading a book and another man on the right with dark-hair and wearing a casual suit. These three men were Hokuto, Kiriya and Miyabi high-ups of the organization Fairy Tail preparing their Plan for action.

"Well when should we summon it, you know the boss will get angry if we return in failure" said Miyabi looking bored.

"Yes I understand but the plan won't work until Moka Akashiya is inside the Mansion, that's the important part" Hokuto said pushing up his glasses.

Kiriya looked up from his book and said "This is getting very interesting I wonder how it will all turn out."

(Front of the Shuzen Castle)

"Moka-chan, Akuha-neesan welcome home" said a very excited Kahlua as she greeted her Sister's.

Moka smiled replying "Yes it's good to see you too Kahlua-neesan at least with out having to fight you that is."

At those words Moka's friends agreed with sweat drops on their heads.

Akuha coughed getting the others attention saying "Well shall we go in now, I'm sure Father will be very happy to see you again Moka dear."

Hearing that Kahlua added "Oh yes and not just Father, Moka-chan your Mother Akasha-san's here as well isn't that great."

When those words reached her ears Moka pushed passed her Sister and went strait inside looking for her mother leaving the others except Akuha in wonder why she was in a rush and followed suit.

(On the Hill top)

Looking through some binoculars Miyabi confirmed "Moka's inside the Mansion Hokuto."

Kiriya closed his book then said "Shall we begin."

Hokuto grinned pushing his glasses up and replied "Yes we shall begin, pass me the dragon's eye Kiriya."

(Author: Hey just want to explain about this dragon's eye thing I made it up but basically it's an eye that has absorbed years of hundreds of different monsters demonic energy and once broken the energy blasts around rapidly and will get the attention of something very powerful, wait and read on.)

(Inside the castle)

Looking out the window on the top of a staircase Akasha Bloodriver waited to be recognized.

"Mother" said the voice of a surprised Moka looking up at her from the bottom of the staircase.

Turning her attention to her only (blood related) Daughter Akasha smiled and replied "Hello my darling Moka, my don't you look beautiful but I guess that happens when you grow older from childhood to adulthood doesn't it my dear."

Moka with a serious face said "Well you weren't here to watch me were you Mother, you decided to abandon me instead."

Hearing this Akasha grew quite and before she could reply Issa Shuzen came from behind her saying "That's no way to talk to your Mother Moka but we can't talk about family matters now, we need to handle that Fairy Tail organization they'll be here soon."

But before everyone could get together and discuss it, the front was blown open making some of the girls who where near the door hit the ground with a thud and beyond the smoke stood three men that most of them recognized very well. Hokuto, Kiriya and Miyabi stood there with grins on their face's preparing to activate their Plan while the Vampires and the three girls from Yokai Academy readied to fight.

"It's been awhile girls from the Newspaper Club and you esspecially Moka Akashiya" Hokuto said with amused grin.

"Hey Moka's apart of our club to you know so don't separate her just because she's a Vampire" Kurumu said fuming.

Kiriya giggled "Yes it's good to see you too Kurumu, still as emptied-headed as ever right."

Kurumu was angry now as she changed to her Succubus-form but was being held back by Yukari and Mizore.

"Calm down Kurumu-san he's trying to aggravate you don't let him" Said Yukari smartly.

"Do I need to freeze you so you can cool down Melon-Girl" Mizore teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STALKER-FREEK" Kurumu shouted.

But before they could argue any further Moka shouted "GIVE IT A REST YOU TWO AND FOCUS ON THE ENEMIES FOR GOODNESS SAKE."

Hearing her shout they calmed down and kept their eyes on Hokuto.

Then Kahlua stepped forward and asked "Miyabi-kun are you really helping them to destroy us I thought…"

"Stop right there Kahlua I told you before what we had was business and nothing more and if you can't relize that then your idiotic. What I do is my job from the boss at Fairy Tail you should understand that, you're an assassin for goodness sake, so get that through your head GOT IT" Miyabi explained.

"Wow your quite deep aren't you Miyabi" Kiriya said putting his Scythe hand on his shoulder.

Hearing his confession to what Miyabi thought of her Kahlua started to sob which led to crying and she was about to pull her seal-earring off if Issa Shuzen hadn't put his hand on her face making pass out but he caught her before she hit the ground.

Issa then looked at the three men with dark red-eyes and said "I suggest you leave my home along with this dimension before I personally rip your limbs off, then your heads and finally TEAR OUT YOUR FRIKKEN HEARTS."

Hokuto pressed his glasses up and replied "You Vampire's are very strong and normally we'd stay away from you or ask for your assistance in Fairy Tails Plans. But the Boss of Fairy Tail said 'if we want to eliminate the Monster race we'd better start with the strongest race' you Vampire's will be the first of many Monster race's to be extinct and with this" Hokuto holds up the Dragon's eye "I can do so."

Seeing the Dragon's eye glowing (because it's filled with demonic energy) Akasha understood what they intended to do and shouted as she rushed down the stairs "WAIT DON'T DO IT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DEALING WITH PLEASE."

With a grin Hokuto said "Oh I think I do" and threw the Dragon's eye on the ground and a giant spark of Demonic Energy burst fourth making everyone shiver from the power.

When the power dissipated everything seemed fine until… "**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR" **a giant roar was easily heard and the Castle shook with Dark Demonic Energy like an earthquake making everyone cower in fear.

"Ahh what's going on desu" Yukari whimpered.

"What kind off force is this" Kurumu said shaking.

"This is that thing from Moka's memories" Mizore said putting her hands on her head scared.

"Akasha is this" Issa said holding his daughter.

"Yes Issa-san it's Alucard" Akasha looked towards Hokuto "fools do you relies what you've awakened you've doomed us all" Akasha said to Hokuto.

Hokuto laughed evilly in triumph "Yes I do and with this a power even you Vampires can't defeat, you shall have the honor of being the first monster race to be destroyed, ha ha ha ha ha."

"**ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR" **the roars got louder as the Shinso Alucard began to awaken from his 17 years of rest. (Author: Moka's 17 years old right)

Akasha knew time was short so she striped to her battle uniform and ordered "Ok everyone listen Alucard's about to rise up shortly, you all must leave the Mansion right now."

Moka turned to her Mother and said "No Mom you can't fight this creature alone let me help you."

Akasha's red-slatted eyes glowed as she shouted "NO, NOW GET OUT ALL OF YOU."

Moka a little taken back pushed on "But Mother I can…"

Akuha interrupted "Moka listen to her, I helped her last time but not even I made a scratch and I have the Moon Crushing, Dimensional Sword, now come on."

Hokuto, Kiriya and Miyabi already left outside as the others inside the Mansion where at the gates waiting for Moka and Akuha. The two sisters were just about near their Father and (Moka's) Friends. When suddenly a giant Claw Ross out of the ground and grabbed Moka then suddenly its tentacles started holding Moka in place and bit at her flesh and started sucking her blood for energy.

"MOKA" everyone shouted.

"No Moka not again" Akuha turned around and shouted "Akasha-san."

In the Mansion Akasha was dissolving giant tentacles with her powerful kicks when she heard Akuha shout to her and seeing her Daughter Moka in Alucard's Claw again made her relize why Akuha shout for her attention. Before she could go out to help her Daughter Alucard's other Claw Ross out of the ground and then finally his head and his Monstrous body sprouted out destroying the Mansion completely making ruble fall on top of Akasha knocking her out.

With the Mansion gone the only thing everyone could see was Alucard getting stronger while feasting on Moka's blood (At this point Kahlua's awake).

Akuha summoned her speed and shouted "give Moka back" while she used her sword to slash at his body to try and slow him down.

Kahlua now crying so she could fight unsealed her right earring so her bat-wing/claws could sprout out, then charged at the monster shouting while sobbing "give my Moka-chan back."

Kurumu used her Claws, Mizore her Ice, Yukari's Magic and even Issa's Demonic force blasts (Author: I'm giving him the power Moka's father used on Tsukune in the anime) but all of their attacks where invane. For every time they sliced his body Alucard would regenerate himself and his tentacles stopped them from getting closer to Moka as he was bringing his right Claw on top of his left Claw (which is holding Moka) so he can squash her since her blood was almost gone.

(On the cliff)

Hokuto, Kiriya and Miyabi watched on as the battle to destroy the Vampires continued.

"This is perfect just like the boss asked, now I don't have to worry about his wrath later huh" Miyabi said enjoying the show.

"Yes I'm very pleased, at last things are working as planned now to…" Hokuto stopped talking feeling something.

Kiriya looked from the fight at Hokuto and asked "What's wrong Hokuto why did you stop talking."

Hokuto crossed his eyes and said "The Head Masters."

(Battlefield)

Most of the group stood back from Alucard breathing heavily "This is bad, he's almost done drinking Moka's blood not only is he about to kill her he might still be hungry for any of us next" Akuha said with a little fear in her voice.

Kurumu beaten and bruised shouted "NO, this can't be the end, we can't loose Moka" she looked around hoping for someone to save them but only seeing her friends and Vampire comrades in the same condition she then shouted "TSUKUNE, WHERE ARE YOU TSUKUNE, WE NEED YOU, THE MONSTER WORLD NEEDS YOU AND MOST OF ALL MOKA NEEDS YOU, TSUKUNE."

Then suddenly in-between the gang and Alucard a circle of light appeared making everyone nervous of what was inside the circle, then it deemed down and there stood four figures. The heard Master of Yokai Academy Mikogami holding the Rosario of Judgment (so you know how he did the transport spell) next to him was Ruby their friend and Mikogami's assistant, behind with Kou-chan on her shoulder was Kokoa Shuzen and in the middle was a man with dark Silver hair and slatted-Red eyes.

For a second the three girls (who were injured) couldn't recognize him but they suddenly realized who it could be and they shouted "TSUKUNE."

Tsukune smiled at them and said "I'm glad to see your alright, but where's Moka."

Yukari pointed her Wand out and shouted "That Monsters got her in his Claws, save her Tsukune-san" then she fell back on her butt still weak.

Tsukune turned his head and with his new eyesight he easily saw her through the giant's Claws, Tsukune made a face with rage and then asked "Chairman is that Monster Alucard."

Mikogami with his dark smile replied "Yes it is don't take him lightly Mr. Aono."

Tsukune gave him a quick glance then turned to the others injured and with a calm smile he said "Don't worry I'll save Moka I promise, Chairman, Ruby-san please look after the other's."

Ruby blushed and replied "Whatever your order is Tsukune-san I shall obey."

Then everyone made an anime sweat drop on the back of their heads, Kokoa whispered to the girls "She's insane isn't she" and they nodded to answer her.

Tsukune then took a few steps forward then quicker one's moving faster, then in a blink of an eye he disappeared making the girls wonder what happened to him.

(In Alucard's Claws)

At that time Moka was feeling drowsy and knew she might actually die while Alucard kept closing his Claws together. But before they closed Moka closed her eyes ready to leave the world whispering one word _"Tsukune" _and the Claws came as one.

Then at that instant something crashed right into Alucard's Claw's breaking the nails and before he knew it something bashed out of his grip and kicked him in the chin with such force he lost balanced and stumbled over his back and fell to the ground.

Then that same something suddenly appeared before Tsukune's friends and the Shuzen family, it was Tsukune holding an unconscious Moka in his arms and walked towards the group who had their mouths open in agape. Because not only had Tsukune saved Moka from Alucard's clutch's but in the same speed to save her he was able to give Alucard a kick so hard it knocked him backwards while at the same time holding Moka bridle style.

Moka's eye's opened as she was being carried and saw who was carrying her "Tsukune it's you, your alive I knew it" Moka said wrapping her arms around his neck making him blush.

Tsukune replied "I'm glad you're ok to Moka-san" Moka then looked him in the eyes as he continued "but it's not over yet, Alucard's getting back up, I'm going to finish it."

Tsukune put Moka down next to Yukari and Kokoa, before she could reject to what he planned to do he put his hands on both her cheeks and calmly said "Don't worry I'll be fine, it's my turn to protect you now, so please stay here and recover."

Moka didn't like it but she could feel Tsukune's Aura and thought _"He's changed, I don't know what the Chairman did to him but he's definitely become stronger"_ she replied "Ok but come back alive Tsukune got it."

Tsukune smiled then nodded his head promising to come back and then he walked towards Mikogami and asked "You may need to create a barrier, I'm going to go fight full force and my Demonic Pressure might be too much for the other's to handle, ok."

Mikogami chuckled and said "Sure no problem, good luck Mr. Aono."

When Tsukune started walking Mikogami raised the Rosario of Judgment and surrounded everyone in the barrier.

Tsukune walked up to the Monster that was Alucard as it got back up on it's back legs and was staring at Tsukune angrily and Tsukune stared right back at him with his own blood-red eyes and he knew he was ready to take down this creature and save both the Monster and Human Realm.

**To be continued**

(Author: WOW what's gonna happen will Tsukune defeat Alucard, will Fairy Tail be stopped, will Tsukune and Moka ever be together and will we ever know what the Head Master looks like under his robes… ha, ha just kidding with the last part if you want to read what happens PLEASE Review bye for now.)


	4. Chapter 4 Spirit of the Shinso

Vampire Pride

Chapter 4: Spirit of the Shinso

(Author: Hello are you ready for this because I do hope it meets your expectations, also I'm sorry I havn't updated in awhile I've had alot of stuff going on, well please enjoy.)

(On the cliffs while Tsukune arrived)

Hokuto looked on in displeasure as the Dark-Lord Mikogami arrived with Tsukune Aono and said "I don't believe this, that dam Chairman always using that boy to harm my plans, this is annoying."

Kiriya with an amused look said "Well considering we summoned a Shinso from his rest it was obvious that the Dark-Lords would come to stop him. But what's really surprising is that Aono kid has proper silver hair now do you think he's been turned into one of them now."

(Earthquake which was Alucard falling over)

"Wow the kid's strong don't you think" Miyabi said.

Kiriya grinned saying "Well maybe we should intervene, hey Hokuto."

Hokuto pushed his glasses up then said "Shut up that's a Shinso and Tsukune is a newborn he doesn't stand a chance."

Miyabi looked on the scene and said "I guess we'll find out because it looks like Aono's about to fight him next."

(Tsukune and Alucard)

Tsukune walked up to Alucard ready to fight and at the same time Alucard looked towards him growling like the beast he is.

Tsukune then stopped and looked up towards the beast with cross eye-brows and said "So you're Alucard funny because all this time I thought all Vampire's were Noble, Proud creatures but you seem to be the exception, hey Monster."

After hearing that Alucard released an ear-shattering ROAR and slammed his giant Claw down to smash Tsukune. But when his claw got close to the boy it started to burn and the skin started to ash every second it got close and on instinct he pulled his arm back before more damage could be done and started regenerating it.

(The group watching under Mikogami's Barrier)

Seeing what just happened everyone was in shock including the Vampires.

"What was that, why did Alucard's Claw start burning when he got close to that second-born" Akuha said surprised.

Hearing what her sister said Moka turned to her and with anger in her voice said "Hey he has a name, he's Tsukune Aono don't treat him like a weakling because he's there fighting right now trying to save us, show some respect sister."

Being told her place Akuha huffed and looked away as the others started asking the same questions.

Then Mikogami chuckled saying "Well I'm surprised too, I wonder what else Mr. Aono has planned, I guess we'll just have to watch and find out hmm."

Everyone understood and watched in wonder at what will happen next.

(Tsukune and Alucard)

Alucard looked at Tsukune with a questioning look while his claw regenerated and Tsukune looked at him with a satisfied smile.

"I bet your wondering why your hand started burning huh, well I'll explain, you see ever since I started training with Moka, learning to control my Demonic Energy I was tolled and witnessed why Vampires are so powerful. I know that Vampires are the strongest Monster race because you people are able to turn your Demonic Energy into Raw Power for example making your punch's or kick's stronger then they ought to be and it got me thinking why not use that controlled power for defense instead off offense. Do you understand now I controlled my Energy to form a Barrier around my body and the second you tried to slam your hand on me you were trying to get through my barrier and by doing so you only ended up burning yourself, if you got any closer your hand would have completly turned to ash, so thank you for being my first opponent and I think I'll call this ability Blood-Shield.

Alucard ROARED in anger as he was being underestimated and started summoning Demonic Energy from his mouth and blasted it at Tsukune with great force creating a huge crater. With no sign of Tsukune Alucard thought he won when he herd a voice from behind him.

"What are you looking at" the voice said and as Alucard turned around it then said "I'm right here" and punched his Horn (Author: If you look at Alucard in the Manga he has upside-down Goat horns under his neck) and it was disintegrated from Tsukune's power leaving Alucard to groan in pain as he lost a small part of his body.

Tsukune followed up by kicking his tentacles that kept swinging around in the air making Alucard cry in pain as his body parts where being obliterated. With every punch and kick Tsukune gave Alucard it started to feel weaker and weaker. Then from out of no-where Tsukune slammed one final punch from the top of his head while shouting "KNOW YOUR PLACE" and with that Alucard crashed in the ground looking a real mess but still breathing barely with Tsukune standing right next to him.

(Under Mikogami's Barrier)

Looking at the scene with astonishment they saw the beast Alucard fall to the ground with a giant thud, everyone was amazed he did something not even all three off the Great Dark-Lord's could do together and that was defeat Alucard.

"Amazing" Issa Shuzen said.

"Impossible" Akuha stated.

"Wow" Kahlua said with glee.

"I can't believe that's the same weakling who always needed your help Onee-sama" Kokoa said with wide eyes.

"Yahoo that's my destined-one for you, yay Tsukune" Kurumu shouted.

"Great job Tsukune" Mizore blushed.

"Tsukune-san is amazing desu" Yukari cheered.

"Amazing Tsukune-san your simply amazing" Ruby cried.

"This is not the time to be cheering stay back everyone" Moka said finding strength to stand again.

Everyone looked at her in wonder and was going to question her until a new voice came near to them.

"Yes Moka-chan is right we can't rest easy yet" said the voice.

Everyone looked for the source of that voice until a pink-haired emerald-eyed woman in a two piece battle fighting suite came near them holding her side obviously hurt. It was none other then Moka's mother Akasha Bloodriver a Vampire Shinso walking towards them.

"Mother" Moka voiced up as she went out the Barrier to help her inside.

When she was safely inside Issa Shuzen held onto his mate trying to heal her with his power as the others gang around wanting to know what she meant.

Akasha finding her voice spoke up "I'll admit that boy is strong but Alucard won't be taken down so easily, he's a Shinso like me after all we need to think of a plan to stop Alucard, right Mikogami."

Everyone's attention was now on the Head Master as he tried to keep the Barrier up he chuckled and said "You don't need to worry Akasha-san Mr. Aono will be alright trust me."

Surprised at what he said Akasha spoke up "Mikogami this is no joke, you and I both know that, that boy won't win, as soon as I get my strength back I'll go and try to seal Alucard up again, is that understood no one must assist me."

Mikogami looked towards his old friend and said "You can't tell can you Akasha-san" Akasha looked up to Mikogami as he continued "Tsukune-san is more stronger then you think because thanks to your daughter's blood he has become a Shinso as well."

Everyone was is shock to hear that (especially Akuha) _"Tsukune's a Shinso I knew he was a Vampire but a Shinso how"_ they thought.

Mikogami chuckled then explained "You remember the day your Daughter was born, she almost died but you gave her your Shinso blood to revive her making her a Shinso prodigy (Author: I typed that because I haven't seen Moka use her Shinso powers I imagine there dormant inside her until she starts to try and awaken them) and when Tsukune-san came close to death many times at my school Moka would give him her blood without relizing that it's your Shinso blood she's given him. But because of that and the thanks to my Holy Lock which helps his body to accept the blood he became a Vampire in full aware and controlling the Shinso blood and as we both know Akasha it takes a Shinso to beat a Shinso, so relax and let Mr. Aono take care of this."

Being told of what's going on with Tsukune everyone quietly agreed with him and just watched as Tsukune got close to Alucard.

(Tsukune and Alucard)

Alucard lay injured on the ground he was so badly hurt that he couldn't regenerate himself and he realized as Tsukune got closer that he was going to die. So he closed his eyes and was ready to except death when he felt Tsukune's hand and forehead resting on his head humming like he was trying to calm the Beast in-front of him.

Tsukune then brought his head up to gaze in Alucard's big eyes and asked "Alucard I have no wish to kill you as you tried to do to my friends, please let me into your heart and talk to me" Tsukune put his head back on Alucard's and started to hum again, trying to synchronize their thoughts.

Alucard was surprised by this but didn't do anything agents it so he closed his eyes as well letting Tsukune in as he asked.

(Mind realm)

Tsukune opened his eyes and saw he was standing in a dark room, but he then saw a spot of light and in that circle of light was a throne-like chair with a Dark-haired person sloughing down on it.

Tsukune walked up to the Man and asked _"Are you Alucard."_

The Man raised his head with black bangs covering his eyes as he replied _"I was once known by that name but now I'm a monster doing nothing but to destroy everything around me. Tell me why did you want to speak to me like this Second-born, why don't you just kill me and get it over with."_

Tsukune looked at him and replied _"I told you I have no means to kill you I never want to take a life even if you do deserve it. But the reason I am here is because I want to hear why you hate humans so much that you let yourself become like this, please tell me."_

Alucard looked at the boy in wonder why did he care for his reason of doing this, what good will it do him and sighed _"Heh, your to soft it's amazing you're a Shinso but fine I'll tell you. I started century's ago back to a time when Monsters and humans where at war with each other, I was in love with a Vampire-woman who was so beautiful and so strong she was not worthy of anyone. We had plans to marry but on the night before our wedding a Vampire Hunter found our lair and took her from me, yes I did kill him the second he confessed that he killed her but my rage wasn't just focused on that, I lost many friends in our war with the Humans and my anger only grew until I decided I'd have had enough. I went to find many of the strongest Monster from every race I could find and absorbed them into my body making my power grow, sure I was throwing away my family's pureblood but if it meant getting rid of the humans I couldn't care-less. I then transformed into the Beast you fought outside and before I was ready to exterminate the Humans Akasha Bloodriver and her Pets came to stand in my way. So we fought, I lost and was sealed by that woman to never wake again but we wouldn't be talking if that seal was permanent now would we boy, so now you know what happened to me now will you kill me."_

After hearing what Alucard tried to do to his people in the past he clenched his fist in anger but calmed down then replied _"Alucard I understand now but even so I won't kill you, you only wanted power to protect the people close to you but that's why Akasha-san had to stop you. Because she saw that your way was wrong but I won't judge you but I will tell you this I was once Human and you'd think after hearing that story I would want to kill you but I won't. In-fact I know I can't speak for all humans but I want to say I'm sorry for your pain and I forgive you for what you could never do Alucard."_

Alucard with widen-eyes looked at Tsukune and cried silent tears and thought _"After 'sob' after everything I did 'sob' after all of that 'sob' he says he 'sob' forgives me 'sob' maybe 'sob' maybe he's the one who can bring true peace to our worlds 'sniffle'."_

Alucard dried his tears and looked to Tsukune with a small smile and said _"Thank Tsukune Aono."_

Then everything went blank.

(Outside world)

Tsukune opened his eyes and jumped back as Alucard's body grew bigger and rounder, then suddenly KA-BOOM Alucard's body exploded into slimy and bloody piece's covering Tsukune completely. (GROSS)

But luckily the others where safe thanks to Mikogami's Barrier, but once the battle was over Mikogami released the seal. All the girls suddenly cheered hooray for Tsukune as they ran to him to give him hugs, even Kokoa and her sister Kahlua were running up to him to thank him leaving Mikogami, Akasha, Issa and Akuha to stand there in wonder how a second-born Shinso was able to beat a beast like Alucard.

The girls were all over him Kurumu squeezing her breasts in his face, Mizore hugging his arm, Ruby hugging his other arm and Yukari hugging his chest with Kokoa and Kahlua until Moka walked up to them realising her Aura making them move away from him in fear.

Tsukune freed from their grasp looked to Moka smiling and said "I'm glad you're alright Moka-san."

Moka with a serious face looked him strait in the eye and said "Baka, do you know how much worry you put us through" Tsukune put his arms up in defense but she wouldn't have it and shouted "KNOW YOUR PLACE" and kicked him into the crater full of Alucard's insides. (Nice)

Tsukune was about to get out and apologize when he felt something move and after moving some insides away he found a body, but not just anybody but the Alucard body he met in their minds and started to help him out.

When he got back to the surface Mikogami and the older Vampires where with his friends and they asked who the man Tsukune had around his arms was and he replied "its Alucard's real self".

To say they were shocked was an understatement, Alucard the Vampire Shinso who wanted to destroy the Human race was a weak skin and bones old Vampire in Tsukune's arms.

So Akasha stepped forward and said "Tsukune-san I'll finish this off you've done enough."

Tsukune with a serious face replied "No Akasha-san, I'm sorry but Alucard doesn't deserve death, we linked our minds and talked I freed him from his anger that's why his Beast body blew-up like it did because he no longer has those ill feelings I promise."

But before Akasha could reply three people made themselves known behind the group, Hokuto, Kiriya and Miyabi came down from the cliff and appeared before everyone.

"Well it seems Alucard couldn't destroy the Vampires like the first part of my plan had hoped it's a shame really" Hokuto said pushing his glasses up.

Tsukune gave him a glare and said "Hokuto-san so it was you why did you do this and what plan are you talking about."

Hokuto grinned and replied "Oh your about to find out Tsukune, take a look in the sky and you'll understand."

Everyone looked up and to their horror the red sky's that cover most of the Monster realm started to crack just like the Barrier around Yokai Academy did last year.

Tsukune shouted "What's going on is there a barrier hiding this castle like the academy's Moka-san."

Moka shook her head and replied "No Tsukune it's much worse then that."

"Then what's going on" Tsukune shouted.

"I'll explain" Mikogami stated "You see Mr. Aono in order to hide the very existence of all Monsters we the three Dark-Lords created our own dimension, like a barrier only on a extremely high level and it covers every bit of the Monster Realm and just like my Academy if it falls apart the entire Monster Realm will join the Human Realm just like at the very beginning before the War, you understand."

Tsukune shocked asked "But how" he turned to Hokuto "what did you do Hokuto."

Hokuto smiled saying "Why all I did was awaken Alucard, you see Tsukune the Shinso's Demonic Energy is on an entirely different level then any normal Vampire's. It was too much for this Dimension to handle especially with your unusually high Demonic Energy as well and remember when the Academy's Barrier broke last year; well that Barrier has a link to this one as well since it hasn't been fully restored yet it made this Dimension that much weaker. So thanks to you and Alucard's battle Tsukune you've helped me realize my revenge and now both Humans and Monsters shall suffer, yes this is my victory ha, ha, ha, ha."

Tsukune looked at Hokuto with hate in his eyes which steered Alucard from his unconsciousness; Tsukune looked to him "Alucard are you alright."

"Yes but this is no time to worry about me I heard that mans plan and I can't believe I was apart of it, you have to stop this Tsukune" Alucard then coughed from his speech feeling weak.

"I know but it's not like at the Academy there's no control unit to give my Energy to, I just don't know what to do" Tsukune said frustrated.

Then Alucard slapped bumped his head with Tsukune's hard replying "Listen to me boy, you wouldn't stop fighting me when I was harming your friends and now because this freak planned things out you can't fight back. Your better then that Tsukune Aono you're a Vampire Shinso now show some pride in your power understand. Now here's my theory if a Shinso's power helps destroy a Dimension with two very strong Monsters then maybe a Monster stronger then a Shinso can restore the Dimension."

"What ok I draw the line here there is no such thing as a being more stronger then the Shinso you're a Shinso Alucard and you should Know that power is infinite" Akuha shouted feeling stressed.

"Boy is she noisy or what, yes I know a Shinso's power levelis strong but this boy here was once human and he's a stronger Shinso then me and Akasha put together, there's no limit too your power Tsukune" Alucard announced surprising the people who didn't realize Tsukune was Human.

"Then what do you suggest Alucard" Akasha asked interested in her ex-foes plan.

Alucard gave Tsukune a serious expression which made Tsukune wonder as Alucard replied "Tsukune Drink My Blood."

**To be Continued**

(Author: WOW that took forever to complete and wow aren't I amazing making Alucard a good guy now huh I bet you weren't expecting that. Well you know what to do please Review if you want more bye.)


	5. Final Note

Important Note

To my fans of The Zero Fox, Naruto the Fox Sage, Vampire Pride and Ah Kami Naruto. This is gonna hurt you a lot but I've decided to halt these story's, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been updating for over a year now and I'm sure that's upset you.

My reasons for stopping these stories's is well for one thing my stories aren't following the Manga/Anime I've based them from and it annoys me. Also I've had big change's happen to me threw out the year that's distracted me from updating. So I think better to stop altogether than disappoint both you and myself trying to complete Fanfic's that I know won't end the way I want them too.

But I still love reading the Fanfic's of those Manga/Anime's of other people, I haven't completely left. I shall continue admiring other people's work and maybe some day return when I have some enthusiasm to make stories again.

I'm really sorry once again, I will accept any **hate** reviews, I know I let you down.

Until we meet again "GOOD BYE".


End file.
